ᴛʜᴇ ᴇʏᴇ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ sᴛᴏʀᴍ
by melo'orukidea
Summary: "The battle had been tough, and all of them fought their best to hold the enemies enough until the main force arrived, but it just wasn't enough."


**_Hello guys!_**

 ** _I've been struck with some awful blocks, again, and I decided to start writing something random to see if I rouse my muses back up, and well... this happened? I don't know, i just kind of have a lot of scenarios happening in Wano and how Kaido will be brought down, so there you have it, some of my thoughts. Plus, the World Government pisses me off_**

 ** _I apologize for any mistakes, my head is exploding after reviewing this countless times... but I just been wanting to post something One Piece related for some time now, maybe a multi-chapter one is incoming so it can help me move with TMOTDR, who knows?_**

 ** _But enough with the chit-chat, I hope you like it!_**

* * *

Bodies hit the floor like autumn leaves falling from its trees, the sound of pained screams reverberating through the wind like a morbid song of death. The battle had been tough, and all of them fought their best to hold the enemies enough until the main force arrived, but it just wasn't enough. It was ugly, the place that a few hours ago had been flourishing with the most unique kinds of beauty turned into a macabre scenario of spilled blood and severed members. It was almost like a sick joke, but for those that had fell, it was honor. They died in name of their country, they died as soldiers. And that's all that could matter for those souls that were now long gone finally rest in peace.

But alas, this was far from ending. They knew what were the consequences of infuriating their enemy, he was after all a beast among beasts, what else could they have expected? But unfortunately, certain integrants of a pirate crew were not ones to stay still upon seeing something unfair playing in front of their noses, they learned that much from their impulsive captain after all. But unfortunately, even if their power had been overwhelming for Kaidou's smaller forces, the emperor himself was too much to handle by themselves and without any tactics. Law had been adamant about not engaging with Kaidou whatever the circumstances until _Luffy_ - _ya,_ his group and the others arrived, but upon watching the current Shōgun of the country executing a man for begging help to feed his children, and making said children watch as his henchmen did the dirty work of executing both the man and his wife before a mortified crowd that watched completely helpless that horrible scene unfolding before their eyes, they wouldn't just sit by and do nothing if they had the power to stand against that; _regardless_ what Trafalgar or Kin'emon had to say.

As soon as the heads of the parents rolled and the children hollered, Zoro unheated his swords and attacked without mercy, slashing every single henchmen standing in the platform and getting the Shōgun by surprise. "What's the meaning of this?!" He had demanded in outrage, having Zoro to glare daggers at him as the remaining Straw Hats – Robin, Franky and Usopp (that regardless his coward nature, had his kabuto in hand and eyes flaring with anger) – jumped into battle and began one of the biggest riots Wano had ever seen and causing Trafalgar to almost rip his eyes off.

Surely they were the crew of miracles, but causing a commotion was certainly their specialty _._

And that was how it started. Obviously, upon having his forces defied by members of the so hated Straw Hat crew, the Shōgun called upon the forces of Kaidou, who was more than happy to comply once he discovered Trafalgar Law was among the miscreants, even if Monkey D. Luffy wasn't. The Straw Hats along with Law, Kin'emon and Kanjuro had managed to handle the Shōgun well enough, having encouraged the rest of the samurais across the country to fight along with them. However, when Kaidou arrived, all went down to hell.

They were overwhelmed in a matter of a few minutes. Zoro tried his best as 'acting-captain' to keep Kaidou busy while Kin'emon and Law faced the Shōgun, but when Jack arrived with the remaining calamities, there was nowhere to run. Zoro was incredibly overpowered by the emperor and his right hand man(mmoth), being heavily beaten and was put with the others, that were hanging by their feet. The others were not badly injured as Zoro, but all of them were still in a bad shape – even Robin, much for the others horror and anger. Samurais had a code of honor regarding women, after all. It was outrageous and ridiculous, and as Kaidou now held a heavily beaten Trafalgar in his closed hand, he displayed one of his wicked grins. "This was your mighty plan, squirt?" He asked with a thunderous voice, covered in mockery. "Come barging into my territory with your little fellas and don't expect me to crush you like bugs?"

Law scoffed, smiling regardless the pain of being squeezed. "I remember Doflamingo saying something similar before he was flattened against the ground," he returned the mockery, causing Kaidou's smile to vanish as his monstrous features shifted into a scowl. "You know, when Straw Hat- _ya_ used his body as living drill and ruined all your little deals?"

"Why you little…!" Kaidou growled, throwing Law on the floor with strength enough to make every bone in his body crack. The surgeon of death yowled, panting heavily as he moaned in excruciating pain. Robin's eyes widened as she called out for their fallen companion, the others barely shifting by her side as they remained barely conscious. "Now you little runts have made me mad. First, you kidnap my scientist and give him on a silver platter for one of my rivals, then you get my main broker caged, and now you come here to spit bullshit as if you are some sort of big shots. Hah! What a joke," The king of beasts moved, his heavy steps causing the land to tremble as he approached Law with a feral aura. Law could only pant. His bones were definitely broken at this point, "I'll make you all pay for your stupidity and swing your corpses in front of that Straw Hatted brat, so he will learn not to bite more than he can chew."

Law looked up towards the beast towering over him, a giant foot hanging above his head, ready to crush what was left of his body. He heard the struggled screams of the Straw Hats calling for him in despair, but he already didn't have any strength left to even move. In fact, that scenario felt almost familiar, and as Kaidou lowered his foot with abnormal strength, Law just braced himself for the end he had so much expected back in Dressrosa. He mentally apologized to his crew as their screams also reached him from the spots where they remained tied. He was ready for death, he was doing something he believed him, being a free man. He had no regrets. _Mom, dad, Lami…Corazon…_ He thought mournfully as he felt the air shift with the gigantic foot descending to crush him. _I'll see you soon._

And just like that, it happened, causing all the remaining watchers to yell in despair. Law had been killed. The Heart Pirates all continued to holler and cry as Bepo growled and struggled to release himself from his moorings. The Straw Hats in other hand – Zoro and Robin since Franky and Usopp were out cold along with Kin'emon and Kanjuro – only stared wide-eyed, mouths agape regardless their upside-down state. Robin couldn't muster any reaction other than shock, and Zoro could only watch helplessly with his only good eye as that monster crushed their ally. He gritted his teeth feeling the metallic taste of blood, anger and shame echoing in his thoughts. Once again, he had failed his job to keep everyone safe. He had failed Luffy upon not being able to keep them fine until he arrived.

Law was dead thanks to his inability of being strong enough, this was his fault, and he and his companions were probably the next. He had doomed an entire land of worthy, incredible warriors, and worst of all… they would die without having made Luffy the Pirate King.

"Uh?" Kaidou's confused thunder of a voice dragged the swordsman back to reality. The King of Beasts seemed annoyed, "What…?"

Suddenly, Kaidou was thrown out of his balance and fell backwards. His gigantic body meeting the ground once again made the land shake in a small quake, leaving Kaidou's forces to become confused and alarmed upon seeing their leader topple down as if something had forcefully pushed him. The Straw and Heart pirates now had new shocked expressions, completely at loss of what had just happened. The warriors of Wano that still stood and the remaining civilians were just the same. All of them wondering _how_ Law could have had strength left to deliver a blow strong enough to stop Kaidou and send him tumbling down. However, Zoro picked a very known presence that he would recognize _anywhere._ As soon as the silhouette of a small form standing in front of Law came into view, an unison of voices echoed through the country as they called out relieved, "LUFFY!"

In front of an unmoving yet starstruck Trafalgar Law, bearing a feral look of his own and with Haki imbued forearms, stood Straw Hat Luffy. Anger appeared to expand his powerful aura as his eyes acknowledged what had been going on in that place. There was a brief, stunned silence from all the parties after the cry for Luffy's name, Kaidou's struggles to stand on his feet being the only sound cracking the silence. "So you came, runt," snarled Kaidou as he was back up, glowering down at Luffy. The boy looked up towards him with no hesitance in his furious gaze, glaring daggers at the monster standing in front of him like he wasn't thrice his size, "You are Kaidou, then." Luffy assumed, his unwavering presence causing the King of Beasts to frown.

Kaidou's men watched the scene completely stunned, how could someone stand in front of their feared captain and don't flinch not even a little? Jack himself would sometimes feel his master's overwhelming presence, and yet that little squirt didn't seemed even to blink? The size difference was ridiculous, like an ant challenging an elephant, and yet…?

"Oi, Torao," Luffy called out, looking behind his shoulder at his fallen ally, "I'll kick this guy's ass like I did with Mingo, so you can just rest now."

Law scoffed weakly, that idiot was indeed something else. He knew all that anger burning into Straw Hat- _ya's_ eyes were not directed towards him, yet, he couldn't help but to feel a slight shiver through his spine (or what was left of it). There was not even an inkling of fear in that look; actually, the only different emotion he saw flickering over there was concern. Law felt the need to scoff at that, why that dumbass, worrying about him like they are friends or something! "What did you say, brat?!" Kaidou's voice thundered above them, but Luffy didn't looked away from Law, completely ignoring the Beast King. That seemed to infuriate him even more but the small captain couldn't care less. "I…See…" Law whispered weakly as he smirked, "I leave…it…to you then…Straw…Hat- _ya._ "

Luffy finally broke into a smile, "Shishishi, I got it!"

"YOU WILL KICK WHOSE ASS, STRAW HAT?!" Kaidou thundered once again, preparing to deliver another blow but this time, with his bowled fist. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SOMEONE TRIES TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!"

His gigantic fist collided with the floor, yet with nothing but it. Luffy was long gone with Law, carefully placing him in front of his now fully free friends that were awake and kicking, even the ones that were previously knocked out. Luffy then turned to glare at the angered Beast with his furious expression back, "NO, _I_ WILL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH MY FRIENDS." He bellowed, "GUYS, NOW!"

In a blink of an eye, the tides turned as a swarm of warriors imploded from every corner of the surrounding area and fell into battle with Kaidou's forces, that were caught off guard and were completely swallowed by the wave of diversified fighters. Minks of all kinds, pirates, giants and dwarves attacked the zoan users without letting them do as much as take a moment to breathe. Kaidou's eyes widened at the sudden attack. Not too long after, another swarm came; this one made out completely of samurais of Wano that didn't fell in the earlier battles. The prisoners were soon freed and the civilians taken to a safer place by one of Luffy's commanders, Orulumbus, and the dog Mink, Wanda.

Much for everyone's surprise, besides the seven commanders from Luffy's fleet, the remaining pirates from the Whitebeard pirates led by no one less than Marco the Phoenix were fighting as well. The pirate captain soon engaged with one of Kaidou's calamities into a ferocious battle of blue flames and growls that erupted from the mythical zoan user's chest, a monster of the sabertooth model. Sanji was not far behind, following Marco into battle and clashing his flaming leg against Jack's trunk, as the Mammoth attempted to attack a group of Minks. The cook had a different fire in his eyes, and Jack was certainly being the target of all that anger.

The rest of the crew were also there, wreaking havoc without mercy as they engaged and battled along with the commanders almost as if they had always done that. Chopper had a medical team of his own following him to the platform where Luffy stood with the hurt ones, standing before them protectively while exchanging hateful glares with Kaidou. Chopper in no time was treating wounds and barking orders at his team to take them as far as possible from the battlefield, being specific about Law because he was the worst of all of them and he needed to be treated carefully. Among the mess of war cries and pained moans, Chopper was able to hear his captain said loud enough for only him to hear, "I leave them to you, doctor." And before he knew, Luffy was gone leaving nothing but steam behind.

Chopper turned around in awe as he saw his captain, in a gigantic pound man form, engage Kaidou into a mortal battle of growls and wills. The earth shook once again with the clash, but no one seemed perturbed by it as the war continued on. "Chopper," called Zoro from where he stood completely bloodied, "I'm sorry, but I'll need to postpone my treatment a little more."

The reindeer's eyes widened as a canon was fired, "What? No! Your wounds are terrible Zoro, you might die if you—"

"I won't die," Zoro announced firmly, placing Wadon Ichimonji between his teeth as he quickly glanced at Luffy battling with Kaidou and then turned to lock eyes with that god damned Shōgun, "Not as long I have air in these lungs."

And with that, he jumped out of the platform and attacked his target, that monstrous aura of his back as he practically swallowed the man in a battle as mortal as Luffy's. Chopper watched his friend mystified, a glint of pride and admiration sparkling in his eyes. Luffy's presence seemed to remind Zoro of what he needed to do, and now the swordsman was back in track like he had never wandered off it. It was amazing. The little reindeer smiled and got back to his duties, rushing his team so they could start gathering the rest of the fallen and instructing his wounded crewmates where they should go.

Again, since Luffy stepped in that battlefield, the whole thing seemed to take an unexpected turn. Almost as if his presence was more than enough to set ablaze the fire within everyone and make them anew to face that battle with newfound strength. It was clear that even in Gear Fourth Kaido was still too powerful for Luffy. Even if his Kong punches were remarkably strong and did some considerable damage on the King of Beasts, it was clear that the gap of strenght was still too big seeing that Luffy, more often than not, would be sent flying after landing one or two hits. Yet, to every blow he endured… he would pounce back and hit harder, his fists and resolve never faltering before the seemingly unstoppable emperor.

With no Caesar gas to cowardly bring down the Minks this time, the ferocious beings were the depiction of the word _savage._ With the anger of what had been done to their country and the country of their friends fueling their bodies, they attacked with no mercy kicking ass and taking names like the great warriors they were. Nekomamushi and Inuarashi were doing surprisingly great damage regardless their lack of paw or leg, making their way through the battlefield and bringing the storm to those cowardly bastards until they finally clashed with the remaining calamity.

Luffy's seven commanders were a force to reckon with. Bartolomeo had joined Orolumbus with the rescue party in order to defend them as Chopper hurried everyone out of the battlefield, having become particularly more vicious in his defensive attacks once he laid eyes upon the heavily wounded members of his beloved Straw Hat crew. Cavendish along with the XXX-alliance of martial fighters, Harujdin, Leo and Sai were giving heavy support to Nami and Brook, who as well had become quite vicious upon noticing the state their crewmates were in. No pointy fangs or claws were enough to make Nami run away this time. This time, that cat burglar was more than willing to bare her fangs and claw her way through some bastards. Brook was not even close of being scared. Seeing the amount of death in that battlefield had been more than enough to make the living skeleton burn with such great rage, that he felt like there was inexistent blood rushing and boiling through inexistent veins. Death was not something to be put lightly, and yet here these low lives were… playing with innocent lives like this was some sort of macabre party.

No wonder those pirates were bound to Doflamingo. They were as much as scum as him.

Suddenly, Luffy's round form was sent flying once again and barreled against a massive amount of Minks that had been facing off some of Kaidou's men. The stricken party cried in surprise but was more than keen to help Luffy get back onto his feet, while Kaidou's men growled and attempted to pounce at him. Luffy, however, was back to his feet and launching himself at Kaidou before they had the chance to do anything, since the Minks bared their fangs and made a wall to keep the enemy from chasing down their savior. Soon Luffy clashed again with Kaidou, delivered a Leo Bazooka but being knocked down again just to stand up and repeat the process. Alas, nothing seemed to be working well enough. Kaidou was still well and barely panting, Luffy in other hand, was already running out of ideas, stamina _and_ time.

He couldn't lose. He _had_ to win this. He had to protect everyone. If he didn't left victorious from this battle, he would never be worthy enough to claim the title of Pirate King. He would disappoint everyone, and more importantly, himself. He wasn't having any of it. After getting back up for what it looked the hundredth time, he jumped back up and stood before Kaidou with shadowed eyes. "What, ran out of ideas, brat?" he taunted with a devilish smile, but rather than answer, Luffy just muttered two words as his body slowly began to fully vulcanize.

" _Gear…_ _ **Fifth**_."

The world remained peaceful and oblivious of Wano's desperate situation until the next morning, when the outcome of the war got exposed to the entire globe and happened not only to turn the world upside down, but also to send a shiver down the entirety of the World Nobles and their government.

Monkey D. Luffy had brought down only the most ferocious and invincible emperors of the seas. And if a man, that just like his father fought the world and sought freedom above anything else, managed to achieve such a feat… there was only a thing they knew for sure.

That boy was going to reach Laftel.

That boy would discover their dirty secrets.

That boy would become enraged.

And once he did…

 _There was no god powerful enough to stop that storm._

* * *

 ** _Brace urselves for the D, fuckas. *peace sign*_**

 ** _Hope you liked it, see ya!~_**

 ** _Review if you may, you'll make my day!_**


End file.
